Aujourd'hui, c'est magique
by Leyla KTK
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Gin-chan 10/10 , mais personne ne semble y prêter attention et pour ne pas arranger les choses, ce dernier se rend compte qu'il est amoureux d'un certain flic…


**Titre :** Aujourd'hui, c'est magique.

**Auteur :** Moi ^^'

**Catégorie :** Romance

**Rating :** M

**Couple:** Hijikata x Gintoki

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, j'ai nommé Hideaki Sorachi.

Je ne fais que les louer gratuitement cela va sans dire pour ce petit OS.

**Résumé:** C'est l'anniversaire de Gin-chan (10/10), mais personne ne semble y prêter attention et pour ne pas arranger les choses, ce dernier se rend compte qu'il est amoureux d'un certain flic…

**Béta****lectrice**: Celebrindal01 merci pour la relecture et correction.

_**Merci **__**à **__**Lylia **__**et **__**à **__**Misaki **__**pour **__**la **__**seconde**__**correction.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aujourd<strong>__**'**__**hui, **__**c**__**'**__**est **__**magique.**_

* * *

><p>La boutique Yorozuya était, comme chaque jour, en attente d'un client. Mais étant donné que l'adulte du groupe ne se bougeait pas pour aller au-devant d'une quelconque mission, le solde de la petite maisonnée s'amoindrissait au fur et à mesure que ces lignes étaient écrites. Cette situation ne semblait pas faire bouger ne serait-ce qu'un minimum le patron, qui se trouvait comme à son habitude assis sur sa chaise en train de lire son <em>Jump<em> du mois dans une allure complètement détachée. Shinpachi, quant à lui, était en train de plier le linge avec grand soin –ce garçon ferait une excellente épouse un jour-. Et notre amazone au visage angélique avait trouvé occupation à traquer un petit insecte rampant des plus dégoutants… C'était leur train-train habituel, ou plutôt de tous les jours… Flâner était une sorte de travail pour ces trois-là, une famille pas comme les autres, mais qui pouvait, le moment venu, se révéler être bien meilleure par rapport à celles qu'on pouvait rencontrer dans les rues d'Edo.

— Shinpachi, on mange quoi ?

L'intéressé suspendit son geste et fixa son aîné avec attention tout en se demandant ce que ce dernier espérait avoir à manger. Car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il pouvait encore se mettre sous la dent… Dans un soupir, il répondit :

— Du riz blanc.

— Et ?

— Et quoi ? Du riz blanc, point !

— Moi j'aime le riz, tu peux mettre ça avec ? Demanda Kagura en mettant sous les yeux du brun un énorme asticot.

— Gyaaah !

— Shinpachi ?

— Éloigne ce truc de moi ! Répliqua-t-il tout en agitant sa main devant lui pour éloigner l'insecte gluant que Kagura tenait.

— Mais il a l'air bon ?

— Impossible, impossible ! Répliqua Shinpachi tout en faisant le signe de la croix avec ses bras.

— Kagura, fit alors Gintoki d'une voix trainante tout en déposant son magazine sur son bureau. Ça se mange vraiment, ce truc ? Demanda-t-il intéressé.

— Ben je crois, il est assez gros en plus ! Je peux partager.

— C'est vrai qu'il est gros, approuva-t-il soudainement la bave à la bouche. Tu l'as trouvé où ?

— Dehors.

— Vous allez pas le bouffer !

— Si, firent-ils d'une même voix.

Complètement plongés dans leurs réflexions sur la manière dont ils allaient bien pouvoir le faire cuire et le manger, Gintoki et Kagura salivaient déjà et se demandaient quand le déjeuner serait prêt. L'asticot se débattait de toutes ses forces entre les doigts de la petite rousse, tentant vraisemblablement de fuir son macabre et triste sort quand une énorme gueule le happa dans un mouvement rapide et précis. À cet instant-là, une sorte d'aura s'envola et les deux amis la fixèrent avec dépit. Dans un même geste, ils se tournèrent vers le coupable et crièrent d'une seule voix :

— Sadaharu !

Ce dernier se contenta de mâcher avec appétit son déjeuner de fortune, puis retourna à sa place. Dans un élan vif, Kagura s'élança vers lui et déposa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa mâchoire pour lui faire recracher son déjeuner. S'agitant de part et d'autre de l'animal, la jeune fille y mettait toute son énergie, mais Sadaharu ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

— Rends-moi ça ! Allez, ouvre grand !

Mais rien à faire. Sa gueule était aussi scellée que la jointure d'un coffre-fort. Gintoki, quant à lui, s'était contenté de soupirer et il finit par se redresser pour se diriger vers la porte.

— Gin-chan, t'abandonnes ?

— Ouais, je te le laisse.

— Gin-san, où allez-vous ?

— Chercher un truc… genre, un boulot, marmonna-t-il.

— Et le déjeuner ?

— Je vous laisse ma part, fit-il d'un signe de la main, tout en chaussant ses bottes.

La porte se referma et un silence étrange s'installa dans la petite maison. Tout en se regardant, les deux adolescents se demandèrent ce qu'il avait. C'était rare qu'il parte de lui-même à la recherche d'un travail, d'habitude il fallait toujours le pousser et là, il se décidait tout seul ? Étrange…

Était-il possible qu'il pensât que les deux enfants aient pu oublier ce que représentait cette journée ? L'adolescent fixa la porte avec attention et se demanda s'ils auraient pu montrer plus d'entrain sachant comment l'aîné pouvait parfois réagir… Mais il était convenu que cela se passerait ainsi, alors, ce dernier devrait faire avec.

— Shinpachi, j'ai faim, lança Kagura d'une voix impatiente.

— Oui, oui… je termine de plier le linge.

**oOo**

Les rues étaient peuplées de personnes de toute sorte, toutes avançant vers une destination bien définie, sans se soucier du reste… ainsi étaient les routes d'Edo. La journée était bien avancée et le rythme des gens semblait plus pressé en cette heure de pointe. C'était l'heure de déjeuner, et ralentir n'était pas une option… Gintoki quant à lui suivait juste le flux tout en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Sortir ainsi de chez lui pour trouver un travail était une étrange idée, car ledit travail venait d'habitude toujours lui-même. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait vraiment besoin de sortir.

Car aujourd'hui, c'était…

Tout en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, il essaya de se changer les idées.

— Bon, je vais où maintenant ?

Tout en parcourant la rue du regard, il s'apprêtait à prendre une direction quelconque lorsqu'il remarqua une silhouette familière à quelque pas de lui. La carrure sculptée de l'homme qu'il connaissait bien se fit plus proche au fur et à mesure qu'il comblait la distance qui les séparait. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ? Deux semaines ? Trois ? Il ne saurait le dire tellement le temps lui avait paru long. Bien qu'il n'oserait jamais le lui avouer. D'un air qui lui correspondait bien, il le rejoignit et déclara :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

— Bonjour à toi aussi…

— Ouais, si tu veux ! Répliqua-t-il, contrarié.

— Tu m'en veux apparemment.

Son ton était détaché et Gintoki ne put s'empêcher de se sentir en colère.

— Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Mouais… Tu sais, coucher ensemble n'implique pas que je doive te rendre des comptes à chaque fois que je ne viens pas, répondit-il calmement tout en saisissant une cigarette.

— Ça, je l'avais remarqué.

— Alors quoi ?

— Laisse tomber. Je sais même pas pour quoi je suis venu te parler. Salut ! Lança Gintoki tout en s'éloignant.

— Attends !

— Pas envie.

_« Et __puis __quoi __encore __enfoiré ! »_ pesta-t-il plus énervé que jamais.

Encore quelqu'un qui ne s'en rappelle pas… Pourquoi accordait-il autant d'importance à cette date qui finalement était comme les autres ? C'était son anniversaire, d'accord, et alors ? Peu importe dans le fond… mais il aurait aimé que les gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille fassent en sorte d'en faire jour un peu particulier.

Même le mec avec lequel il couchait s'en fichait complètement. Déjà qu'il était du genre à partir sans même un regard en arrière à peine le sexe fini, espérer un geste de lui qui ne soit pas froid ou distant était totalement ridicule. Et pourtant, Gintoki souhaitait ça. Cet enfoiré bouffeur de mayo avait pris plus de place qu'il ne fallait dans sa vie. Et pire encore, dans son foutu cœur qui s'était emballé à sa vue pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques minutes. Comme un con, il s'était senti heureux de le revoir. Un sourire idiot avait dû s'afficher sur sa figure, il en était sûr ! Et ce crétin de Hijikata lui parlait de leur foutu arrangement ! Bon d'accord, il était le premier à avoir proposé ça. Le sexe avec ce mec était bon, c'était foutrement bon, mais à part ça, rien d'autre ne semblait exister entre eux et avec le temps…

_«__ —__ Tu __m__'__en __veux __apparemment. »_

Les mots de Hijikata résonnaient dans sa tête, insupportables et détestables. Il l'avait quitté quelques jours plus tôt sans un mot ni même un éventuel nouveau rendez-vous, si on pouvait appeler cela de cette manière…. Il l'avait attendu chaque mardi et jeudi dans leur endroit habituel, et ce crétin ne s'était pas pointé !

_« Je __lui __en __veux ? »_

Oh oui ! Mais surtout à lui-même pour avoir espéré quoi que ce soit de sa part, et pire, maintenant de vouloir ce quoi que ce soit en cette journée qui, quoi qu'on en dise, était spéciale.

_**« **__**— **__**Tu **__**t**__**'**__**attendais **__**à **__**quoi ? **__**Un **__**beau **__**cadeau ? »**_

— Un truc du genre… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

_**«**__** — **__**T**__**'**__**es **__**con **__**alors ! »**_

— La ferme ! Tu l'es tout autant que moi !

_**« **__**— **__**Tu **__**te **__**rends **__**compte **__**que **__**tu **__**es **__**en **__**train **__**de **__**parler **__**avec **__**toi-même, **__**en **__**plein **__**milieu **__**de **__**la **__**rue **__**tout **__**en **__**t**__**'**__**insultant ? »**_

— Merde…

Gintoki se sentit passablement stupide. Un rire nerveux lui échappa et toute cette petite remise en question lui fit comprendre quelque chose de dangereux : il était acculé et il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible.

— Je suis amoureux de cet enfoiré ! Confessa-t-il tout en martelant sa tête contre le premier mur venu. Ce con m'a piégé et je me suis fait avoir comme un crétin ! Putain ! Comment j'ai fait pour ressentir ça pour un mec aussi détestable que lui ! Pesta-t-il de plus en plus. Je suis perdu… merde. Cet enfoiré est un danger publi…

— Quel enfoiré ?

— Un crétin de flic accro à la mayo. Je suis maso je crois ! M'sieur, vous connaissez pas un toubib sympa qui prend les crédits ?

— Oh, je vois~

Sans cesser ses coups contre la façade, il soupira, dépité face à cette constatation difficile à accepter. Comment avait-il fait pour laisser à cet homme le pouvoir de s'emparer de la seule chose qu'il avait eu tant de mal à protéger ? Sans s'en rendre compte, après toutes ses caresses rugueuses, et ses baisers brutaux, mais tout aussi brûlants, il avait baissé sa garde. Les nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble n'avaient rien de doux ou de romantique. Juste l'union de deux corps virils qui se liaient brutalement, sauvagement.

Du sexe pour le sexe.

— Je suis ce crétin alors ? Reprit la voix que Gintoki parvint sans mal à reconnaître maintenant.

Ce ton condescendant et détaché…

Surpris par la remarque, Gintoki fit volte-face et fixa son interlocuteur avec ses magnifiques yeux grenat qui brillaient d'une lueur d'étonnement, mais il y avait aussi une sorte de peur.

— Hi… **HIJIKATA ?**

— Viens avec moi, lâcha le brun tout en se saisissant de la main de son amant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Veux pas te suivre !

— Fais avec ! Je pensais suivre leur stupide plan, mais là j'en peux plus ! Tu vas voir, je vais te faire oublier ta colère et ton nom par la même occasion.

— Comme si j'allais te laisser me…

Hijikata se stoppa net et d'une prise violente, il attira Gintoki à lui. Soudain, d'une voix qui trahissait une tension contenue, il dit :

— Je vais te prendre et tu en redemanderas ! Alors, pour aujourd'hui, contente-toi de te laisser faire, conclut-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Et comme il s'était arrêté, ce dernier reprit sa route, Gintoki à sa suite.

**oOo**

_**À **__**l**__**'**__**auberge**__**…**_

— Tu crois faire quoi ?

— On prend le bain ensemble, comme ça tu risques pas de te faire la malle, répliqua-t-il en se déshabillant.

— N'importe quoi…

Gintoki porta son attention sur le mur carrelé face à lui et tenta par tous les moyens de ne pas se tourner pour fixer l'homme qu'il savait maintenant aimer. Il entendit le froissement de l'uniforme de ce dernier rencontrer le sol, puis ses pas qui se dirigeaient maintenant vers lui. Quand le corps de Hijikata se colla au sien, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de penser ou d'imaginer son sexe, bien qu'encore au repos, à l'intérieur de lui… Il était vraiment un cas désespéré… L'eau coulait sur eux avec gourmandise, traçant des sillons sur leurs corps sous tension. Le liquide chaud faisait du bien et Gintoki se contenta de profiter de cet instant et surtout ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt et encore moins à ce que le brun était en train de faire avec ses mains…

Les sentiments qu'il s'était découverts pour cet homme, il devrait les oublier. Il n'avait pas encore le courage de les affronter et apparemment, Hijikata non plus puisqu'il n'avait pas abordé le sujet. Un moment plus tôt, il pestait sur le comportement du brun à son égard, mais le voilà qui le suivait sans protester plus que ça dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Il était vraiment un idiot.

Soudain, il sentit la main un peu trop aventureuse de Hijikata se poser sur la naissance de son entrejambe. Cette dernière allait certainement s'emparer de son sexe comme à chaque fois et faire réagir cette partie de son corps sur laquelle il n'avait plus aucun contrôle, surtout quand c'était cet idiot qui le branlait ! Cependant, au lieu d'une prise forte et autoritaire, cette main se contenta simplement de se frayer un chemin vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses et d'une caresse étrangement légère, il se mit à le toucher.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Je te touche.

— Non, là tu me touches pas ! Tu me caresses ! Depuis quand ?

— La ferme et contente-toi d'apprécier crétin de frisé, lança-t-il en le faisant tourner.

— Enfoiré ! Tu crois…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que la bouche de Hijikata s'empara de la sienne. C'était brusque, violent, mais si bon… Sans s'en rendre compte, Gintoki se colla davantage à lui. Pour toute réponse, le brun le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec un certain désespoir. C'était nouveau ça aussi. C'était la première fois qu'il l'enlaçait et la manière dont ses lèvres épousaient les siennes était tout aussi inattendue. Sa bouche explorait la sienne avec assurance et détermination, et il sut que cette fois le sexe serait différent. La langue de Hijikata tenta de faire fléchir toute la résistance dont son amant faisait preuve pour l'empêcher d'approfondir leur baiser. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance pour Gintoki, mais il tenait bon. Cependant, quand le brun plaça sa jambe entre les siennes, il sut que c'en était fini de lui. La langue aventureuse plongea en lui et se mit à le goûter avec une gourmandise nouvelle. Le baiser devint plus sensuel, plus dur aussi… ça, c'était le Hijikata qu'il connaissait et cela mit Gintoki dans un état de désir inimaginable.

Finalement, il s'en foutait. Il voulait cet homme et lui aussi. Ses sentiments étaient maintenant présents, et alors ? Certes, cela lui avait fait un choc de s'en rendre compte, mais après tout, vu la manière dont Hijikata réagissait avec lui, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Et le sexe dressé qu'il sentait depuis quelques secondes démontrait largement l'effet qu'il provoquait chez lui. Néanmoins, il voulait plus… pas seulement son corps. Dans un mouvement brusque, il se détacha de sa bouche et dit :

— Tu me prendras pas comme ça !

Hijikata porta son regard sur lui et il sut que cet homme allait le rendre fou. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'apprécier et de la boucler ? Il avait toujours été bavard pendant le sexe et même maintenant, il ne savait pas la fermer. Et ce qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure dans cette rue l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et lui qui pensait que leur arrangement leur convenait comme il était… un mec comme ce con était du genre à changer d'avis vite et il aurait dû se préparer pour ce genre de chose. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il le quittait ces nuits-là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sur le pas de la porte indécis sur la marche à suivre : revenir, partir ? Coucher ensemble c'était bon, mais peut-être lui aussi voulait autre chose…

Ces derniers jours, il avait pris ses distances pour réfléchir et il s'était rendu compte que rester loin de lui était une chose difficile. Il s'était habitué à sa présence, mais il ne pouvait avouer qu'il lui manquait. Cela risquait de créer une nouvelle étape dans cette étrange relation qu'ils entretenaient et il ne se sentait pas capable de l'assumer. Pourtant, très vite cela changea et l'arrivée de la date de son anniversaire modifia complètement la donne.

— Si, et tu aimeras ça, dit-il en couvrant ses lèvres d'un doigt.

_« Encore__…__ »_ Souligna Gintoki.

_« Pourquoi __cette __douceur __et __gentillesse ? __Je __vais __me __laisser __prendre __si __tu __continues, __idiot ! »_

Il frotta ce doigt sur ses lèvres, le provoquant jusqu'à ce qu'il les ouvre et lui lèche du bout de sa langue. Puis Gintoki ne put s'empêcher de le mordiller légèrement. Le regard de Hijikata s'assombrit. L'émotion fut dépassée par une réaction plus primitive.

_« Oh~ __le __revoilà ! »_

Le brun lui saisit les hanches et attira son corps plus près du sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus le moindre centimètre entre eux. Tout en se laissant prendre par les gestes de son compagnon, Gintoki se dit qu'il ne lui était plus possible de fuir… le désir qui se dégageait de Hijikata était beaucoup trop oppressant et violent pour qu'il ne s'esquive. Il était pris au piège et vraisemblablement, son corps s'en accommodait sans problème…

_« Le __traître ! »_

Baissant les bras face à cette constatation, il décida de profiter et il verrait pour le reste plus tard… Il prit alors sa mâchoire entre ses mains et attira son visage à lui. Il vit que ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et sentit son érection contre ses jambes. Hijikata grogna et pencha la tête vers lui. Cette fois, son baiser fut plus fougueux et plus profond que tout à l'heure. Il ne cacha pas ce qu'il voulait. Il se servit et Gintoki le laissa faire. Une de ses mains tint ses fesses, en le tirant vers lui jusqu'à son entrejambe plus dur que jamais. Il l'embrassa le long de son cou, que l'eau avait rendu plus appétissant encore et il se mit à le sucer avec avidité. Les lèvres du brun s'amusaient à dévorer la peau blanche de son amant augmentant à chaque aspiration la pression de ses lèvres. Il poussa un gémissement et Gintoki ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en ressentant le son traverser tout son corps. L'autre main de Hijikata passa de son postérieur à l'un de ses tétons durs et de ses doigts il se mit à pincer avec un certain sadisme cette partie du corps de son amant dont l'état était déjà à l'extrême tension. Sans arrêter sa torture, il le poussa contre le mur de la salle de bain pour avoir un quelconque appui pour ce qui allait suivre.

De son autre main, il se mit à dessiner des cercles sur sa chair entre ses jambes, il l'excita avec la promesse de lui donner plus de plaisir, comme il l'avait assuré un moment plus tôt. De son côté, Gintoki frissonna face à ce geste en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et il appréhendait légèrement ce qui allait suivre. Soudain, il sentit un doigt se frayer un chemin à travers son anneau de chair très peu sollicité ces dernières semaines et une grimace naquit sur son visage. L'absence de pratique se faisait nettement sentir et la manière dont Hijikata s'appliqua à s'insinuer en lui avec cette brutalité dont il faisait toujours preuve ne l'aidait absolument pas. Le préparer avec seulement l'eau qui continuait de couler n'était pas assez… Peu à peu, la sensation désagréable disparut et le moment agréable vint. Cependant, cela ne dura pas longtemps… Un second doigt rejoignit le premier et une vive douleur surplomba maintenant la maigre sensation de plaisir qu'il avait éprouvée. Les mouvements de va-et-vient débutèrent et Gintoki s'agrippa à ses épaules dans un certain désespoir. Le frottement des doigts de Hijikata à l'intérieur devint plus appuyé et plus profond et le feu se répandit enfin en lui. À chaque mouvement, son pénis pulsait contre le ventre du brun menaçant bientôt de lâcher de toute sa tension sans aucune retenue.

La respiration de Gintoki devint plus forte à mesure que Hijikata bougeait en lui et il pouvait à peine reprendre son souffle. Quittant le torse de son amant dont il avait vraisemblablement fini de titiller l'un des tétons, il souleva l'une de ses jambes dans le but d'accentuer le plus possible sa prise sur lui. Sans cesser son mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses doigts, il plaqua ses lèvres dans un baiser brutal et autoritaire. Gintoki répondit aux assauts de son compagnon et d'un gémissement de plaisir il lui libéra le passage pour rejoindre sa langue. La danse débuta dans un ballet sauvage et terriblement passionné. Et sans crier gare, Hijikata retira ses doigts et d'un mouvement assuré et longuement pratiqué, il le pénétra sans ménagement.

Dans un cri de surprise et de douleur, Gintoki le repoussa mettant fin au baiser. Tout en s'agrippant à lui, il se mit à haleter tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle qui fut coupé par l'intrusion soudaine. Le sexe du brun le déchirait littéralement de l'intérieur tellement il était imposant et le peu de préparation ne l'aidait pas… Hijikata ne bougea pas, il se contenta d'attendre que Gintoki s'adapte à son membre vibrant par le désir, il sentit alors son amant contracter les muscles de son anneau si accueillant et à ce moment-là il commença à onduler en lui. Son membre allait et venait en lui avec force et passion. Il voulait faire en sorte que son crétin de frisé se rende compte à quel point il avait besoin de lui !

À quel point son corps était parfait pour le sien !

À quel point il pouvait le trouver magnifique au sommet de la jouissance !

À quel point il aimait faire l'amour avec lui !

À quel point il lui avait manqué !

À quel point il pouvait être important pour lui, même s'il ne lui disait jamais !

Cette fois, il fallait qu'il fasse en sorte que cet idiot comprenne. Il glissa une main entre eux et se saisit de son sexe dont le sperme commençait déjà à couler. Il était sur le point de jouir !

— Regarde-moi !

— Nan !

— Arrête de faire le con et regarde-moi, Gintoki !

Surpris par l'emploi de son prénom, ce dernier ne put que le regarder cette fois. Il vit alors quelque chose de nouveau dans ses yeux d'habitude si froids. Une étrange lueur voilait son regard et Gintoki ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en constatant ça. Les iris de Hijikata étaient ancrés dans les siens, mais il put voir quelque chose de nouveau : de la douceur.

— T'es bizarre aujourd'hui…

— P'être bien… mais toi aussi.

— Ouais… pourquoi t'es pas venu ?

— Tu crois que c'est le moment de demander ça ? Demanda-t-il en se retirant pour s'enfoncer en lui avec dureté.

— Ngh ! P'tain ! T'es con !

— C'est à cause de toi crétin ! Répliqua Hijikata en augmentant sa cadence dans l'intérieur si étroit de son amant.

— Enfoiré ! Je t'ai attendu comme un idiot ! Relança Gintoki tout en tirant sur les cheveux du brun.

— C'était de ta faute ! T'as pris trop de place dans ma foutue vie ! Lança-t-il avec force. Il fallait que je m'éloigne !

— Ça veut dire quoi ça ? T'es con ou quoi ?

— Ouais, con de tomber amoureux d'un connard dans ton genre ! Renâcla Hijikata en s'enfonçant encore et encore.

— T'es le pire des enfoirés ! Même pas capable de se déclarer norm…

Gintoki ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit son corps se contracter et l'orgasme l'emporter. Hijikata sentit la jouissance de son amant à travers sa main et son corps réagit par lui-même. Il se raidit dans le même temps et répandit sa semence en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se lâcha de cette manière et le plaisir n'avait jamais été aussi violent. S'il avait su plus tôt qu'en s'insultant et en parlant ils réagiraient de la sorte, il aurait fait ça bien avant. Le corps de Gintoki semblait en cet instant sans force, et tout en se retirant, Hijikata s'empressa de le tenir étroitement serré contre lui. Il le tint jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations se calment et que les battements de leur cœur s'apaisent.

— T'es con, Hijikata.

— Mais tu m'aimes, fit-il simplement en déposant un léger baiser sur ses cheveux mouillés.

— Cette gentillesse me déstabilise… reprit Gintoki en se collant à l'homme qui venait de le faire jouir comme jamais.

— Il faudra t'y faire.

— Au fait.

— Hm ? S'enquit le brun tout en commençant à laver le corps magnifique qu'il venait de posséder.

— J'ai pas oublié mon nom.

— Oh~

— Je crois qu'il faut recommencer~

— Je le pense aussi, mais plus tard. Les gamins nous attendent.

— Hein ? Tu crois que je peux bouger ! Ton engin m'a tué l'arrière-train !

— Je te porterai.

— T'aurais pu mieux me préparer enfoiré ! Pesta Gintoki en se saisissant de la bouteille de shampoing.

— Pouvais plus attendre, répondit-il en lui savonnant le corps.

— Obsédé.

— Gamin.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, pendant un long moment. C'était leur manière à eux de communiquer et cela leur suffisait largement. Ils s'étaient confessés. La glace était rompue, mais les déclarations ne se referaient sûrement plus. Ils étaient comme ça, deux têtus qui ne savaient pas céder.

C'était leur façon de vivre leur relation et cet amour.

**oOo**

_**Quelques **__**heures **__**plus **__**tard**__**…**_

— Merde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore ton truc en moi, fit Gintoki en rejoignant son chez lui.

— Arrête de geindre !

— Enfoiré ! J'aimerai bien t'y voir !

— Tu me fatigues… tu parles trop et pour rien dire, souligna Hijikata en attrapant son amant par la main. Joyeux anniversaire Gintoki, conclut-il en prenant possession de ses lèvres.

Le baiser débuta et le plaisir naquit tout de suite. La chaleur s'emparait de nouveau d'eux les faisant frissonner tous les deux. Hijikata titilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de l'aspirer pour approfondir plus le contact. Gintoki pencha la tête sur la gauche pour être dans une position plus confortable et pour profiter au mieux de ce baiser si chaud. Le brun leva la main pour venir soutenir sa nuque, tout en enfonçant sa langue en lui. Il avait une saveur assez particulière, un léger goût de cigarette et d'alcool qu'il avait bu avant de quitter l'auberge. C'était un mélange peu agréable, mais pour Gintoki c'était vraiment délicieux dans la bouche de Hijikata.

_« Je __suis __accro __à __ce __mec__…__ »_

Tout en rompant le baiser, Hijikata se demanda s'ils avaient bien fait de quitter la chambre… Mais ses doutes furent effacés assez rapidement quand la porte s'ouvrit.

— Hijikata-san, on aimerait que vous laissiez danna respirer un moment pour qu'on puisse lui souhaiter bonne fête.

— Sougo ! Enfoiré ! Tu pouvais pas la boucler !

— Danna, tout le monde vous attend.

— Hein ?

— Venez, fit-il en tirant Gintoki à l'intérieur tout en refermant rapidement la porte au nez de Hijikata.

Tout en pénétrant à l'intérieur, Gintoki fut surpris de voir l'ensemble de ses amis et sa famille debout au milieu de son petit salon, le sourire aux lèvres lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Un sourire heureux fleurit sur son visage et à cet instant là, il se sentit le plus heureux du monde !

_« Tiens ! __Même __le __gorille __est __là »_

— Sougo ! Enfoiré ! Tu m'as claqué la porte au nez ! Tu veux que je te bute ou quoi !

— Du calme Toushi, c'est pas important !

— Kondo-san !

— Hijikata-san, vous voulez de la glace pour votre nez ? Demanda Shinpachi.

— Hijikata-san, vous saignez pas assez ! Rétorqua le jeune sadique l'air déçu.

— Ta gueule toi !

Un rire franc se fit entendre dans la pièce et tous les visages se tournèrent vers la source de ce son joyeux. Surpris de voir le roi du jour rire aux éclats le visage plus détendu que jamais, ils demandèrent d'une même voix :

— Ça va ?

— Oh, oui ! Vous êtes super les mecs, se contenta de répondre Gintoki.

Cette journée était réellement magique.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Joyeux Anniversaire Gin-san!<p>

Si vous voulez lire des doujinshis, ma team vient de sortir 4 nouveaux dj. pour l'occasion!

À bientôt,

Kain


End file.
